It would be appreciated that this invention relates to many different types of crutches or aids that assist in supporting a person from otherwise falling or collapsing. The invention will be discussed with specific reference to crutches, however it will be appreciated that there are a number of combinations of supports, such as a pair of crutches, walking canes or a single crutch.
A crutch holder general comprises a base that supports a hollow vertically extending cylinder for receiving one or more crutches. In order to provide sufficient support, the cylinder typically extends into the air and has a cross section that is suited to retaining the crutch or crutches in an upright position.
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith that the present invention has been developed.